Lazos
by Fanficcionista
Summary: La vida después de The Truth


LAZOS  
  
Como todos ya sabemos, los personajes de X Files no me pertenecen. Esta historia se sitúa después de The Truth (y menos mal que no son míos porque o si no la próxima película tendría más de drama familiar que de conspiración).  
  
Esta historia está dedicada como siempre a Tita, por su invaluable apoyo y amor. Además, para Silvia y Lorena (drripers del mundo, uníos!!!)  
  
Recibo toda clase de críticas en srta_safo@hotmail.com.  
  
*******  
  
La pareja apretó con más fuerza sus dedos entrelazados. Miraban la sencilla lápida en silencio, oyendo a sus hijos jugar y reír a unos pasos de distancia.   
  
El Director Adjunto John Doggett levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a la menor de sus hijas caer tratando de atrapar al perro.  
  
- Espera aquí. - le susurró a su esposa. Sus hijos mayores trataban de consolar a la pequeña Ally de tres años, que hacía pucheros y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. - ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Ally se cayó, papá... - empezó Helena, de siete, mirando a su hermano para encontrar la forma de decirle que no era culpa de ellos sin que Papá decidiera castigar al pobre Ben.   
  
-¿Estás bien, princesita?  
  
-Sí... - le contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Su papá era su héroe, su ídolo. Papá podía quitarle todos sus dolores. Papá era grande y fuerte y podía sostener cualquier cosa en sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Quieres venir con papá, Ally?  
  
- Sí. - la sonrisa de la niña se hizo más amplia y tendió sus bracitos al hombre fuerte y todopoderoso que era Papá.  
  
- Ustedes dos, atrapen a ese perro. Y tengan cuidado.  
  
- Sí, papá. - dijeron los dos al unísono y volvieron a sus correteos infantiles.  
  
Monica Reyes Doggett, profesora universitaria, siguió contemplando la tumba frente a ella. Les debían tanto.   
  
Sus nombres quedaban ocultos por las flores que ellos habían colocado y todo lo que podía leerse era "VAN DE KAMP". Repitió el apellido para sí misma, sonaba diferente ahora a la primera vez que lo había escuchado, hacía años. Porque ahora ella y su esposo, aunque nunca los habían conocido, estaban en deuda.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó al ver a su marido acercarse con la niña en brazos.  
  
- Se cayó persiguiendo a Ben. Pero está bien, ¿verdad, princesita? - la niña asintió sonriente.  
  
- Claro que está bien, está con Papá.  
  
- Un gato haría menos escándalo... - dijo él viendo como sus hijos seguían persiguiendo a Ben.  
  
- John... - le contestó con una sonrisa. - Ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces...  
  
- Sí, sí, lo sé. Personas de perros y personas de gatos...  
  
Ella volvió su vista hacia los niños. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez era un perro demasiado grande para un par de niños tan pequeños.   
  
- ¿Vamos? - le dijo a su esposo.  
  
- Espero que Ben quiera volver a casa.  
  
- Algún día vas a tener que admitir que amas a ese perro tanto como los niños.  
  
- ¡Niños, atrapen a ese perro! ¡Nos vamos!  
  
Monica miró por última vez la lápida, agradeciéndole mentalmente a los Van de Kamp porque, aunque sonaba horrible en su cabeza y jamás lo dijera ni siquiera a John, al morir les habían dado el mejor de los regalos.  
  
- Papá, voy por él. - dijo el chico corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos, dejando atrás a Helena.  
  
Les habían dado a William.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ninguno de los dos vio venir el perro. Ambos iban demasiado ensimismados con sus pensamientos como para notar la enorme masa de carne y pelo que se acercaba a ellos. El perro tampoco los vio.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera reaccionar, el can ya había derribado al hombre, pese a que pasaba del metro ochenta y era de contextura fuerte.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, amor? - le preguntó su esposa con gesto preocupado  
  
- Lo estaré en cuanto quites a este perro de encima mío.  
  
Ella no reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio que su "siniestro" marido era olfateado y lamido por el enorme San Bernardo que tenía encima.  
  
- Creo que le gustas...  
  
- Ja, graciosa... Se estropearon las flores...  
  
Era cierto. Las flores que habían sacado de su jardín, a cuarenta minutos del cementerio, estaban desparramadas por el suelo. El perro pareció notarlo, porque se bajó de su presa y se acercó a olfatearlas.  
  
El niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Había dejado a su hermana atrás, porque era más lenta. Después de todo, cazar a Ben era tarea de hombres.   
  
No era que creyera que Helena era más torpe o tonta que él, por supuesto. Helena era genial, la mejor hermana que podría haber tenido. Sus amigos siempre le decían que las hermanas menores eran una molestia, pero Helena no. Era lista, rápida y a veces conseguía ganarle en sus partidos de uno a uno de baloncesto. Tal vez Ally era un poco cargosa, pero era porque casi era una bebé, se pasaría con la edad. Tal vez algún día las dos le darían una paliza en el baloncesto.  
  
Cuando vio a Ben junto a la pareja, el hombre en el suelo y las flores desparramadas, hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar hasta ellos.  
  
- ¿Está bien, señor?  
  
- Sí. - le contestó poniéndose de pie. Su esposa se estaba riendo de lo lindo. - ¿Es tuyo el perro?  
  
- Sí, señor. Se le escapó a mi hermana. Disculpe...  
  
Ella no pudo evitar pensar, con tristeza, que el niño era como se imaginaba que su propio hijo era. Cabello castaño rojizo y corto, bastante despeinado, ojos alegres y verdes, las mejillas encendidas de tanto correr, la respiración agitada, alto y delgado. Sí, debía tener más o menos la edad de su hijo. Era gracioso: cuando había dejado de buscar a su hijo, había empezado a encontrarlo en cada niño con que se cruzaba.  
  
- No te preocupes. - le dijo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- William.  
  
El nombre avivó más el recuerdo en ambos. Incluso, le encontraron un cierto aire familiar. Se parecía al William que habían perdido años atrás.  
  
- ¿Y tus padres, William?  
  
- Están allá. - señaló un lugar a unos metros de distancia, pero los arbustos impedían verlos.  
  
- Esto es tuyo, William.- el hombre le tendió la correa del perro.  
  
- Gracias, señor.  
  
- ¿Y él cómo se llama?  
  
- Ben. Fue un regalo de mis abuelos...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Doggett empezaba a impacientarse. Los niños se estaban demorando mucho.   
  
Está bien, admitió para sí mismo. Tal vez no quería un gato, pero no debió permitir que los padres de Monica les regalaran ese tremendo perro a sus hijos.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Helena corría lo más rápido que podía y se estaba quedando sin aire. - Ben... - jadeó - botó un... botó a un... señor...  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?  
  
- Fue a ver... cómo estaba...  
  
- Será mejor que vaya a ver. Ve con mamá. - le entregó a Monica la pequeña.  
  
Genial. Lo único que les faltaba era una demanda de un hombre atropellado por su perro.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
El niño ya les había contado en unos pocos metros que tenía dos hermanas menores, que Helena y él iban a la misma escuela y que Ally era muy chica, que la más pequeña era la consentida de su papá, que era agente del FBI y que su mamá era maestra.  
  
Dana Summers Murphy (antes Dana Katherine Scully), doctora en medicina, observaba al niño con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. El chico hablaba tan rápido y tan abiertamente sobre él y su familia... Sin duda era feliz. Nuevamente, se preguntó cómo sería su propio hijo, ¿sería feliz? Nunca lo había dudado, pero hacía tres años que no tenían noticias de él.  
  
-¿Y cuál es tu equipo favorito?  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-Pues de baloncesto.  
  
-No tengo ninguno. Prefiero el béisbol.  
  
-Creeme, te servirá más el béisbol.  
  
W. F. Murphy (antes Fox Mulder), psicólogo y director de un centro de rehabilitación para jóvenes, sonrió a su esposa con picardía, recordando una interesante clase de béisbol que él le había dado alguna vez.  
  
-No lo entiendo... - el pequeño miró a los adultos sin entender a qué se referían. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, cuando las personas grandes hablaban cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender y le respondían "cosas de adultos, Will" cuando él preguntaba. En especial sus padres y los miles de secretos que guardaban. Dejó esos pensamientos cuando vio que Papá se acercaba a ellos. - Ése que viene ahí es mi papá.  
  
-Genial. - Mulder observó al hombre que se cercaba a ellos. Se detuvo y por un momento creyó que su corazón también se había detenido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, amor? - Dana se volvió a ver a su esposo que se había quedado unos pasos atrás. Se preocupó, tenía su cara de pánico. Volvió la vista al frente.  
  
No podía ser. Esto no estaba sucediendo.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Doggett se acercó a pasos largos a la pareja que acompañaba a Will. El hombre traía la correa del perro, que caminaba alegremente a si lado. Su hijo se acercó corriendo.  
  
-Ben empujó al señor Murphy, papá.  
  
-¿Señor Murphy, está usted bien? - se acercó a la pareja que se había detenido a un par de metros de distancia- Por favor, disculpe lo sucedido. El perro se les escapó a mis hijos y...  
  
El hombre no le contestó nada. Una expresión de total sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro. Algo andaba mal.  
  
En un segundo, se dio cuenta que había algo familiar ese hombre. Llevaba barba y su cabello castaño tenía varias canas. Pero sus ojos... esos ojos verdes... No podía ser...  
  
Miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba por primera vez. No había duda: era ella. Llevaba su cabello teñido castaño y usaba lentes, pero aún era ella.  
  
-¿Mulder? ¿Scully? - fue todo lo que pudo articular.  
  
-¿Los conoces, papá?  
  
Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Sólo se miraron en silencio, comprendiendo.  
  
Con una punzada de dolor, Mulder y Scully reconocieron a su hijo en el pequeño que llamaba "papá" a Doggett (porque aunque los años habían dejado sus huellas, era indudable que el hombre frente a ellos era John Doggett).  
  
Con un frío que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, John trataba de asimilar la información. Estaban vivos, aunque nunca lo habían dudado. No sólo estaban vivos, estaban frente a él después de todos estos años. Como una familia feliz, con su hijo y hasta un perro incluido.  
  
John estaba frente a una pareja. Will y el perro venían con ellos. Pero algo andaba mal. Monica no necesitó su sexto sentido para saberlo.  
  
-Helena, cuida a tu hermana. - depositó a la pequeña en el suelo y corrió el par de metros que la separaban de su esposo.- John...  
  
-Son ellos, Mon... - le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Ella no entendió al principio, pero al ver a las personas frente a ellos los reconoció inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Fox? ¿Dana?  
  
Cosas de adultos o no, esto no le estaba gustando nada a William. Papá y mamá no eran de quedarse congelados por cualquier cosa, así que tenía que ser algo grave.   
  
Cogió la correa de Ben que el señor Murphy había soltado y corrió con él hasta Helena, que traía a Ally de la mano.  
  
-Ven. - le dijo a la pequeña, tomándola en brazos. - Sujétate. - con una mano seguía sujetando al perro y tendió su mano libre a Helena.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Will?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Scully asintió.  
  
-Hola. - le dijo con una sonrisa salida entre las lágrimas.  
  
-Dana...  
  
Monica avanzó hacia Dana con los brazos abiertos. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo llorando. Lloraban por lo mismo y lo sabían.   
  
Las dos desearon poder regresar en el tiempo.  
  
*******  
  
OCHO AÑOS ANTES...  
  
*******  
  
EDIFICIO HOOVER  
  
OFICINA DE LOS EXPEDIENTES X  
  
Monica colgó el teléfono con tristeza. Maggie había sido clara la última vez: no quería volver a verlos, ni que intentaran comunicarse con ella. Pero no les había dicho que Dana y Mulder estaban muertos. Eso era suficiente, mientras tuviera una esperanza...  
  
La puerta se abrió y su compañero entró con una expresión de triunfo.  
  
-Tengo algo que te va a encantar. - le dijo mostrándole una carpeta. - Tenías razón, tus contactos con Servicios Sociales nos ayudaron mucho.  
  
-¿Quieres decir...?  
  
-El matrimonio que adoptó a William se apellida Van de Kamp. Viven en Iowa.  
  
-¿Iowa? - Monica no podía creerlo. Se puso de pie y le echó los brazos al cuello a John.  
  
-Sí. - se separó un poco. - ¿Cómo te fue con la señora Scully?  
  
-No contesta el teléfono. Supongo que se fue a San Diego.  
  
-¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
  
-Maggie no quiere volver a vernos...  
  
-Me refiero a Iowa.  
  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer en Iowa? No podemos quitarles el bebé a los...  
  
-Van de Kamp.  
  
-Como sea.  
  
-Pero si Mulder y Scully escaparon con vida, es un buen lugar para empezar a buscarlos, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Se arriesgarían a aparecerse tan cerca de su hijo? Seguramente todavía los buscan...  
  
-Si fuera mi hijo, yo lo haría.  
  
-¿Y qué le diremos a Skinner?  
  
-Skinner salió de la ciudad. Además, lo creas o no, hay un par de vacas que han aparecido desangradas en los últimos días, no muy lejos de los Van de Kamp. Y, si mi memoria no me falla, hay un par de Expedientes X que investigan esos fenómenos...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVO MÉXICO  
  
-Ahora, puedes besar a la novia. - dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa.  
  
El hombre se acercó casi con timidez a su ahora flamante esposa. La besó cálidamente en los labios, se separó unos centímetros para contemplar su hermoso rostro y le dio un besito en la frente. Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer desde el inicio de la boda.  
  
-Hey, no llores. - le susurró él con ternura. - ¿Qué van a pensar los invitados?  
  
-Los invitados ya están llorando, Mulder.  
  
Era verdad.   
  
Desde que ambos habían hecho sus votos ni Skinner ni Gibson habían podido aguantarse las ganas de llorar. La señora Scully estaba llorando desde que Dana había entrado en la capilla. Incluso el padre Mc Cue estaba emocionado.  
  
Esos eran todos los invitados (contando sólo a los vivos, porque los Pistoleros estaban también ahí, con sus pañuelos desechables y un bol de palomitas). No habían querido arriesgarse a invitar a John y a Monica, no porque creyeran que no podían confiar en ellos, sino porque esperaban que pudieran continuar con sus vidas sin que enemigos invisibles, que ni siquiera eran de ellos, los persiguieran a cada paso.  
  
Maggie se acercó a abrazar a su hija. Skinner le dio la mano a Mulder.  
  
-¡Dana!  
  
-No llores, mamá, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también...  
  
-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, hija.  
  
-Felicitaciones, Mulder.  
  
-Gracias, Skinner.   
  
-Que sean muy felices. - le dijo Gibson a Mulder con un abrazo.  
  
Habían hecho un largo viaje para reunirse ahí, tomando caminos separados. Se irían muy pronto, también hacia distintos destinos.  
  
Sabían que probablemente pasarían varios años antes de que pudieran estar así, juntos y felices. Por lo tanto, se dispusieron a celebrar como la ocasión lo requería.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
GARNAVILLO  
  
IOWA  
  
UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS  
  
El sheriff los miró como no había dejado de hacerlo desde que habían llegado a la ciudad: como si estuvieran locos o drogados. ¿En serio los habían dejado entrar al FBI? ¿Y tenían armas? ¿Quién dejaba a ese par de lunáticos portar armas?  
  
-¿Chupacabras, Monica? - dijo Doggett con incredulidad. Tal vez sugerir la investigación de ese caso no había sido una buena idea.  
  
-¿Tienes otra mejor explicación?  
  
-Disculpe, agente, pero no creo que el ganado de Garnavillo esté amenazado por una de esas criaturas inventadas por la prensa...  
  
Monica los miró con cara de paciencia. Claro, John había sugerido el caso sólo para acercarse a William, no para solucionarlo de verdad.  
  
Un celular sonando interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-Monica Reyes. - contestó.  
  
-Agente Reyes, soy Gloria Brown, de Servicios Sociales de Olin. Mi secretaria me dijo que necesitaba comunicarse conmigo.  
  
-Así es. Gracias por llamar, señora Brown.  
  
-Gloria. Dígame en que puedo ayudarle.  
  
Monica le hizo una seña a John. Él entendió el mensaje.  
  
Tomó al sheriff por el hombro y se alejó un par de pasos con él.  
  
-Está bien, comisario. Lo mejor será que esta noche vigilemos...  
  
-Gloria, me interesa saber sobre un niño que fue adoptado recientemente y que vive en su ciudad.  
  
-¿Recientemente? ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-William. Fue adoptado por los Van de Kamp...  
  
-¿Cómo se enteró, agente Reyes?  
  
-Bueno, verá, unos contactos en Servicios sociales de Washington DC...  
  
-No, me refiero al accidente. Ocurrió esta mañana.  
  
-¿Qué accidente?  
  
-Lo siento, creí que sabía. Los Van de Kamp tuvieron un accidente esta mañana, fallecieron...  
  
-¿Y el bebé?  
  
-William está bien, agente Reyes. No entiendo, si no llamaba por el accidente...  
  
-Gloria, voy a necesitar su ayuda...  
  
El sheriff asintió aliviado: nada de chupacabras, ni ovnis, ni cosas raras. Iban a reforzar la vigilancia para sorprender a quienquiera que estaba haciendo esa clase de bromas pesadas.  
  
-John... - la agente Reyes se acercó a ellos pálida y con el celular en la mano.  
  
-Disculpe, comisario. - se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué ocurre, Monica?  
  
-Los Van de Kamp murieron en una accidente hoy. - él abrió la boca, pero ella no lo dejó decir nada. - Will está bien, en ese momento no viajaba con ellos.  
  
-¿Crees que realmente fue un accidente?  
  
-No lo sé. La policía está investigando. Gloria Brown de Servicios Sociales me recibirá en una hora.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
-Quiero adoptar a William.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Levantó el auricular con temor. Nadie debía saber que estaban en ese motel, se habían registrado con nombres falsos y habían tratado de limpiar sus huellas hasta ahí.  
  
-Diga.  
  
-Disculpe que lo contacte, señor Mulder. - le dijo una voz de mujer. - Descuide, la línea es segura.  
  
-¿Con quién hablo? - preguntó con creciente inquietud. No sólo sabía dónde estaba, también conocía su identidad.  
  
-Soy Lois Runt, aunque me conoce como Yves Adele Harlow.  
  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
-El DA Skinner me dijo dónde encontrarlo. Ocurrió algo y creo que es de su interés.  
  
-Señorita, debe saber que ya no estoy interesado en nada relacionado con...  
  
-No se trata de un Expediente X. Hace unas semanas, el DA Skinner nos pidió a Jimmy y a mí que tratáramos de averiguar el paradero de su hijo.  
  
-¿Encontraron a William? - preguntó levantando la voz sin querer. Dana, que acababa de entrar a la sala, lo miró alarmada.  
  
-Sí. Pero tengo que decirle que ocurrió algo... inesperado...  
  
-¿Mi hijo está bien?  
  
-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Con quién estás hablando?  
  
-El bebé está bien, pero sus padres adoptivos murieron esta mañana. Tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. No tenemos razones para creer que no fue un accidente.  
  
-¿Y William?  
  
-Lo llevaron a Servicios Sociales...  
  
-Vamos para allá. - colgó sin esperar respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿William está bien? - preguntó Scully histérica, pensando que *ellos* habían vuelto por su bebé.  
  
-Empaca tus cosas. Tenemos que irnos.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
OFICINA DE SERVICIOS SOCIALES  
  
OLIN  
  
-Gloria, -empezó Reyes, sabiendo que contarle a la mujer afroamericana que los observaba con expresión atenta su vinculación con el bebé iba a ser decisivo para obtener su apoyo. Decidió apostar por la verdad (o una parte de ella). - Will es hijo biológico de una amiga. Ella era... madre soltera y no podía hacerse cargo del niño, por lo que decidió darlo en adopción.  
  
-¿Y ahora usted quiere al bebé?  
  
-Así es. Sé que tal vez le parezca extraño que quiera encargarme del bebé ahora, y no cuando ella decidió entregarlo, pero fue una decisión que hizo sola y no me dio tiempo para proponérselo. - estaba mintiendo y le pedía disculpas mentales a Dana estuviera donde estuviera, pero iba a conseguir la custodia de ese pequeño contra viento y marea. - Cuando me enteré, ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Monica, debe saber que es una situación complicada. Los Van de Kamp murieron apenas esta mañana, no sabemos qué ocurrirá con sus bienes, que ahora le pertenecen a William como su único heredero. Greg Van de Kamp tenía un hermano en Connecticut, su único familiar vivo, lo normal es que sea él quien se haga cargo de la custodia del menor. - hizo una pausa mirando a la mujer delgada, de apariencia fuerte que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. - Además, aunque Will entrara en el proceso de adopción nuevamente, y aunque creo que por ser un niño ya crecidito no despierte un gran interés en potenciales padres, debo recordarle que las posibilidades de adoptar de una mujer sola son muy reducidas...  
  
-Pero sé que puedo proporcionarle a Will el hogar que se merece...  
  
-La entiendo, Monica. Pero en estos casos se prefiere a las parejas, y usted es una mujer soltera y, según me ha dicho, no mantiene una relación estable, con una profesión arriesgada...  
  
John esperaba a Monica sentado en el auto afuera del edificio. Llevaba más de una hora esperándola. Debería haber entrado con ella, ¿cómo se había dejado convencer de quedarse en el auto?   
  
Desde la acera del frente una mujer lo observaba. Reparó en ella. La conocía de alguna parte, pero antes de que pudiera identificarla, se alejó caminando con paso rápido. No alcanzó a pensar quién podría haber sido, porque la puerta del auto se abrió y Monica se subió con un movimiento rápido.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-No van a dármelo. - le dijo con una voz apenas audible. Se acercó a él y se refugió en sus brazos. - Dijo que el hermano de Van de Kamp viene para acá.  
  
-¿Él se hará cargo del pequeño?  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-¿Y si no lo hace?  
  
-No creemos que calificara para la adopción. Ni siquiera tengo una relación estable...  
  
-Eso no es verdad. - le contestó apartándose un poco.  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
-Eso es fácil de solucionar. - le dijo sin pensarlo. - Cásate conmigo.  
  
-¿Qué? - su voz era entre divertida e incrédula.  
  
-Ya lo oíste: casémonos. Es la mejor manera de conseguir la custodia de William.  
  
-Yo renunciaría al FBI...  
  
-Y yo pediría un traslado lo más lejos de los Expedientes X que se pueda...  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que es lo más parecido a una locura que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos?  
  
-Lo tomaré como un sí.  
  
Ella lo besó.   
  
Era una locura, en realidad, ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar un minuto sobre el cambio que implicaba para su relación la decisión que acababan de tomar. Eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido, y desde hace algún tiempo eran amantes. Pero ni siquiera habían pensado en mudarse a vivir juntos.  
  
-Otro romance en la oficina, a Skinner le va a encantar. - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eso espero. Va a ser el padrino. - le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras arrancaba el motor.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se percató de la pareja que los observaba desde la acera del frente. Un hombre joven susurró algo al oído de su compañera.  
  
El hombre, de unos cincuenta años y ojos llorosos, se mordió las uñas. Todas las cosas que le habían dicho desde que se había bajado del avión lo tenían confundido. Tal vez debería haberle pedido a su abogado que lo acompañara, pero con el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano no se le había ocurrido. Tendría que llamarlo...  
  
-Señor Van de Kamp, - le dijo la mujer sentada frente a él. - No esperamos que tome una decisión inmediatamente, por supuesto que sabemos que necesita conversarlo con su esposa y estudiar la situación...  
  
Ed Van de Kamp dejó de oír las palabras de la mujer de Servicios Sociales. Su hermano le había contado lo de la adopción, y sabía lo mucho que él y Stella ansiaban ese bebé, pero también sabía que su propio matrimonio amenazaba con derrumbarse y que no podía pedirle a su esposa que aceptara otro bebé más en la casa.  
  
-Señora Brown, mi esposa y yo no podemos hacernos cargo del pequeño. No es que no me importe, es el hijo de mi hermano, pero...  
  
-Lo entiendo.  
  
-¿Irá a un hogar de menores?  
  
-En realidad, tengo algo que proponerle. Hay una pareja interesada en adoptar a William...  
  
Gloria Brown sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer la señorita Reyes iba a salirse con la suya.  
  
Reyes esperaba nerviosa. Tenían que actuar lo antes posible: el accidente de los Van de Kamp no había sido un accidente. Tenían que proteger al bebé de cualquier manera.  
  
-¿Y? - preguntó Doggett entrando a la sala de espera de Servicios Sociales.  
  
-Lleva veinte minutos adentro.  
  
Él se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-Tenía razón, - le dijo al cabo de unos minutos - los ataques al ganado eran obra de un par de adolescentes que habían visto mucha televisión. - ella sonrió. - El sheriff acaba de llamarme para decirme que los atrapó. Creo que está aliviado de poder deshacerse de nosotros.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Un hombre salió de la oficina, agachando la cabeza al pasar junto a ellos.  
  
-Felicitaciones, Monica y John. - les dijo Gloria sonriente. - Apenas tenga su libreta de matrimonio podremos empezar con los trámites de la adopción.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
-No fue un accidente. Pero tampoco han habido intentos de aproximarse al niño. Sea quien sea quien lo haya hecho, no dejó ningún rastro. Simplemente desapareció.  
  
Mulder no contestó nada. Miró a Scully y le repitió lo que la mujer en el teléfono le había contado.  
  
-Hay algo más, señor Mulder, los agentes Doggett y Reyes están aquí.  
  
-¿Investigan el accidente?  
  
-No. Los vimos... frente a la oficina de Servicios Sociales.  
  
-Intentan encontrar a William. ¿Cómo se enteraron?  
  
-No lo sabemos.  
  
-Está bien. Gracias. Seguiremos en contacto. - colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su esposa. - John y Monica están en Olin. Yves y Jimmy los vieron en Servicios Sociales.  
  
-Monica tenía una amiga en Servicios Sociales de Washington. Me ayudó a... - calló y bajó la vista.   
  
Los recuerdos de una noche muy solitaria volvieron a ella una vez más. La noche más solitaria de su vida: la primera noche sin su hijo.  
  
Hasta ese momento había creído que no podía existir mayor soledad que la que ya había vivido: después de la muerte de su padre, cuando Melissa había muerto, cada una de las noches en el hospital mientras esperaba que el cáncer la matara, las noches después de perder a Emily, cuando se enteró que la inseminación artificial no había resultado...   
  
No habría sobrevivido a la abducción de Mulder y de su posterior muerte, de no haber sido por la vida que latía en su vientre, ese ser maravilloso que sin darse cuenta le daba una razón para vivir, para luchar, para seguir buscando. Volver a dormir sin Mulder cuando había tenido que dejarlos para protegerlos, a sentirse incompleta, había sido posible sólo por el bebé que gorjeaba desde su cunita y extendía sus bracitos hacia ella.  
  
Volver a estar completamente sola en ese departamento, que ahora parecía tan hostil, tan frío, tan ajeno, iba a matarla tarde o temprano. Aunque supiera que Mulder deseaba estar con ella tanto como ella con él, pensaba si sería capaz de perdonarla por renunciar a su milagro, al hijo de los dos.   
  
Pero las cosas habían sucedido a una velocidad vertiginosa y ahora estaban juntos. Para siempre, pero solos, sin William.  
  
Él apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.  
  
-Tenemos que ir hasta allá. Recuperaremos a nuestro hijo. - le susurró al oído. - Nunca renuncies a un milagro.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Una locura tras otra. ¿En qué momento habían dejado de pensar? ¿Realmente estaba pasando?  
  
La agente especial Monica Reyes no podía dejar de sonreír, sentada en la cama cubierta por la sábana.  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió y Doggett salió, envuelto en la toalla.  
  
-Hola. - le dijo él. - Pensé que dormías, señora Doggett.  
  
Ambos sonrieron (aún más de lo que ya estaban sonriendo desde la noche anterior).   
  
Ninguno de los dos había querido esperar antes de poder iniciar los trámites de adopción porque temían que alguien tratara de lastimar a Will. Y como la única manera de iniciarlos era casándose, a las siete de la noche del día anterior un juez de paz (tío de Gloria Brown) los había casado en su casa, con su familia como testigo. Tal vez no había sido la boda que habían imaginado (rodeados de desconocidos), pero los había hecho infinitamente felices.  
  
-Desperté hace un rato. Podrías haberme esperado... - añadió con una sonrisa casi malévola.  
  
Desde sus tiempos de universitaria los gustos amorosos de Monica eran bastante convencionales, pero por alguna razón misteriosa que no alcanzaba a comprender, John despertaba en ella una pasión que creía que había dejado en los dormitorios de Brown. Ahora que estaban casados, *tendrían* que ducharse juntos y ya no habrían razones para evitar abalanzarse sobre él como una gata en celo en la oficina, el corredor, el ascensor... Las posibilidades eran infinitas.  
  
Doggett podía decir, por la sola sonrisa de su esposa, que los pensamientos que cruzaban por aquella cabecita no eran para nada santos. Él sonrió también, tal vez esto del matrimonio no era una mala idea...  
  
Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada acerca de lo que sería la vida juntos. Habían pasado años siendo amigos, aunque se habían enamorado al poco tiempo. Siempre había sabido la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Monica, así como que eran mutuos, pero se había alejado de ella porque sentía que no podía amarla, no todavía. Y la necesidad de tenerla junto a él se había escondido en la necesidad profesional de su mente abierta para resolver el más difícil de los Expedientes X. Luego de un tiempo, sabía que no podrían resistirse mucho tiempo, que el delicado equilibrio que mantenía su relación alejada de una cama terminaría por caer tarde o temprano.   
  
El quiebre del equilibrio había ocurrido en el momento apropiado y curiosamente se sintió como dar un paso más de su amistad y no como el fin de ésta. Ahora se habían casado. Luego de años de reprimirse, se habían demorado un poco más de un año en convertirse en amantes y casarse. Era un gran paso, y sabía por experiencia que no existía al final del camino un "y vivieron felices para siempre", precisamente porque el matrimonio era sólo el inicio.  
  
¿Estaban listos para andar por ese camino? Se amaban, pero la razón determinante en la decisión de casarse había sido el bebé, así que de "natural" la evolución de su relación había tenido poco. ¿Creería ella que lo había hecho sólo por William? Si lo creía, debía decirle que no era cierto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, John? - le preguntó al ver que la expresión de él se había ensombrecido de repente.  
  
-Estaba pensando... - le contestó sentándose junto a ella. - Hay algo que no te he dicho, Mon.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó acercándose a él y acariciando su cabello corto y mojado.  
  
-Quiero que sepas que esto no es sólo por el bebé, que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y que no podría imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú.  
  
-John...  
  
-Porque este es sólo el principio y lo sabes. Quiero amarte para siempre y tener hijos contigo y envejecer contigo y...  
  
Ella no lo dejó decir nada más. Lo besó con ternura, acariciando su rostro.  
  
-Te amo. - le susurró separándose un par de centímetros. Él le sonrió.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando llegaron era de noche. Habían conducido más de cuatro días deteniéndose sólo a descansar un par de horas, comer y hablar por teléfono con Yves. Estaban agotados, pero no podían detenerse, no ahora que estaban tan cerca.  
  
-Ahí está. - le dijo él estacionándose junto al auto gris que Yves les había descrito. Jimmy estaba con ella. - Vamos.  
  
Ambos salieron del auto. La noche era clara, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna iluminaba débilmente el callejón en que se encontraban. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se detuvo a ver el paisaje, ni siquiera a la mujer que desde hace un tiempo les esperaba y permanecía oculta entre las sombras.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi hijo? - les preguntó Scully sin darles tiempo a Yves y Jimmy para prepararlos para lo que tenían que oír.  
  
-En este momento está en Servicios Sociales, pero por poco tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué quieren decir?  
  
-Esta mañana han empezado los trámites para darlo en adopción nuevamente...  
  
-¿Alguien está interesado en adoptarlo tan luego?  
  
-Así es. - Jimmy le dio una mirada a Yves, ¿cómo decirles? - El agente Doggett y la agente Reyes están tratando de adoptarlo.  
  
-¿Monica y John? - Dana sonrió aliviada. - Esto es perfecto...  
  
-Se casaron a escondidas ayer por la tarde. Esta mañana volvieron a Washington.  
  
-¿Hablaron con ellos?  
  
-No. Skinner nos pidió que fuéramos discretos, ni siquiera le hemos contado lo que sabemos.  
  
-¿Qué harán ahora?  
  
-Ahora... - dijo Mulder mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa triunfal. - recuperaremos a nuestro hijo.   
  
Cuando se separaron, Mulder y Dana se dirigieron a un motel. Se registraron con sus nombres falsos y pidieron que no les pasaran llamadas, ni les dieran servicio a la habitación.   
  
Ésa era una noche para ellos, para amarse, para estar juntos. No necesitaban decirse con palabras lo que sentían, porque sabían que en sus corazones sentían la misma alegría: iban a estar con su hijo, como siempre debió haber sido.  
  
Estaban besándose lentamente sobre la cama cuando sintieron los golpes en la puerta.  
  
-Pedimos que no nos molestaran... - susurró Dana. - Deben ser Yves o Jimmy...  
  
-No lo creo, quedamos de verles mañana. - volvieron a llamar a la puerta. - Deja que golpeen hasta que se cansen.  
  
Algo le dijo a Dana que tenía que abrir, que quienquiera que fuese tenía una buena razón para ir a buscarlos. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que fueran John y Monica...  
  
Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa no podría haber sido mayor, ni el miedo que la invadió en diez segundos haber sido más terrible. Se quedó sin palabras, pálida, observando a la mujer frente a ella.  
  
-¿Cómo está, señora Mulder?  
  
-¿Qué quiere? - consiguió decir ella con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
  
-¿Quién es, amor? - preguntó Mulder levantándose.   
  
La mujer entró a la habitación sin esperar a ser invitada.  
  
-Es un placer conocerlo por fin, señor Mulder.  
  
-¿Quién es usted? - le preguntó. No recordaba haberla visto jamás.  
  
-Shanon Mc Mahon. - contestó Scully en un susurro. Mulder se alarmó, Dana ya le había contado de su encuentro con esa super soldado.  
  
-¿Qué quiere?  
  
-Ayudarlos. - dijo sentándose en una silla. - Sé que tal vez tengan problemas para creerme, pero deben hacerlo, no tienen otra alternativa.  
  
-¿Usted causó el accidente de los Van de Kamp?  
  
-Sí. Y no.   
  
-No la entiendo. - dijo Mulder sentándose frente a ella. Su rostro mostraba una expresión pétrea, ni una pizca de sus pensamientos se filtraban hacia el exterior. - Díganos qué quiere y cómo nos encontró.  
  
-En realidad, encontrarlos fue la parte más fácil. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano vendrían por William.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué el accidente?  
  
-No fue para atraerlos a ustedes...  
  
-¿John y Monica? ¿Para qué? - el miedo se había apoderado totalmente de Dana, pero en algún rincón de su cerebro una voz (que no parecía pertenecerle) le decía que se calmara.  
  
-Los Van de Kamp no podían proteger a William, ese es un hecho. Doggett y Reyes lo harán bien.  
  
-Nosotros somos sus padres.  
  
-Creanme lo que les digo: si no se alejan de William, van a terminar muertos y el bebé va a caer en malas manos. Sólo lo hago por el bienestar de su propio hijo.  
  
-¿Cómo sabemos que nos dice la verdad? Ya nos mintió una vez.   
  
-No lo saben. - le respondió a Dana poniéndose de pie. - Por eso van a alejarse de ellos, porque el bienestar de su hijo es demasiado valioso como para arriesgarlo por no oír un consejo. - se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el pomo. Antes de abrirla y salir añadió: - Vamos a proteger a ese niño y ustedes son un peligro para él. No intenten contactarse con ellos, ya matamos un par de padres adoptivos, podemos matar otros dos.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
RESIDENCIA DE WALTER SKINNER  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Skinner se puso de pie, deseando que hubiese hecho lo correcto al llamar a Maggie y pedirle que fuera a verlo. Sabía que ella no quería que Doggett y Reyes se le acercaran y que por eso sus agentes sólo habían accedido a contestar sus preguntas sobre la renuncia de ella y la petición de él después de hablar con la señora Scully. ¿Qué podrían haber encontrado? ¿A Mulder y Scully? Desechó la idea. Si los hubieran encontrado, comprenderían por qué habían mantenido el secreto.  
  
Abrió la puerta. Margaret Scully estaba ahí, con expresión asustada en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó apenas él abrió la puerta. - Vine apenas recibí tu mensaje... - se detuvo al ver a los agentes en el sofá.  
  
-¿Cómo está, señora Scully? - le dijo Doggett.  
  
-Walter... - lo miró buscando una respuesta. Él apoyó una mano en su brazo, para calmarla.   
  
-Ya está aquí. Digan lo que tiene que decir.  
  
-Bueno, - empezó Monica. - queríamos que supiera que John y yo vamos a abandonar los Expedientes X. Disculpe que la hayamos asustado, pero no habría querido vernos de otra forma. Teníamos que decírselo personalmente, porque aún creemos que Fox y Dana están vivos, escondiéndose en algún lugar y que usted puede contactarse con ellos. Queríamos disculparnos con ellos también, de alguna forma, porque lo más probable es que cierren los Expedientes X y sabemos que estamos dejando morir el trabajo de toda su vida.  
  
Maggie se sentó en un sillón. Así que era eso, iban a abandonar. No la sorprendió del todo, era comprensible, no era su lucha. Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar con tristeza que el trabajo en esa oficina, por el que ya había perdido a una de sus hijas y había estado a punto de perder a la otra infinidad de veces, iba a perderse para siempre. Que los misterios que se ocultaban entre aquellas carpetas, y que la mayoría jamás le había sido revelado, permanecerían ocultos y nadie conocería jamás la Verdad que tanto dolor había traído a los que más amaba.  
  
-Aún no me dicen por qué tomaron esa decisión. - Skinner estaba cabreado, ya era hora de aclarar el asunto. - Habían decidido seguir, ¿qué les hizo cambiar de parecer de pronto?  
  
Doggett y Reyes intercambiaron sonrisas. Finalmente, él le contestó.  
  
-Vamos a casarnos.  
  
-¿Qué? - la noticia sacó a Maggie de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-John y yo vamos a casarnos. En dos semanas.  
  
-Eso es muy pronto...  
  
-No quisimos esperar más, no teníamos motivos para hacerlo...  
  
-Me alegro por ustedes. - les dijo Maggie con una sonrisa (la primera que le veían en mucho tiempo).  
  
-¿Y usted, señor? ¿No va a decirnos nada?  
  
-Bueno, me tomaron por sorpresa. No es que no me lo esperara, es que no lo esperaba tan pronto... ¡Felicitaciones!  
  
Luego de intercambiar abrazos y que les desearan toda la felicidad del mundo, John miró a Monica de reojo. ¿Iba a decirles? Lo habían conversado y habían decidido que les contarían la verdad a medias, pero si lo tomaban bien, les dirían la historia completa.  
  
-Hay algo más. - les anunció Monica.  
  
-¿Monica, estás...   
  
-No. - ella interrumpió a la señora Scully antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. - Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a tener un hijo.  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
-John y yo vamos adoptar...  
  
Skinner se tensó en cuanto escuchó la palabra "adoptar". ¿Era posible que...? No, Dana le había asegurado que William había sido instalado inmediatamente con una familia.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué van a adoptar? ¿Porqué no tener sus propios hijos? ¿O es que... - Maggie se calló. El fantasma de la esterilidad rondaba de nuevo esa oficina, la maldijo nuevamente para sus adentros.  
  
-Decidimos adoptar en Iowa. - le explicó John. - Cuando investigábamos nuestro último caso, un matrimonio tuvo un accidente y dejaron a un niño. Queremos hacer los trámites para adoptarlo.  
  
Skinner los miró no muy convencido. Faltaba algo, pero no estaba seguro de que Maggie le gustaría oírlo.  
  
-Eso no es todo, - continuó Monica. - hay algo más que creemos que deberían saber...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
OLIN, IOWA  
  
UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS  
  
El café frente a ellos se enfriaba y no les importaba. Llevaban quince minutos en silencio, desde que los Doggett habían entrado a Servicios Sociales, justo frente a la cafetería.  
  
Dana tenía en la mano la invitación a la ceremonia religiosa del matrimonio de Monica y John. Le habían dicho a Maggie que no esperaban que asistieran, pero que de todos modos les gustaría que la tuvieran.  
  
Estaba al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Cuándo iba a ser suficiente? ¿Cuándo iba a poder ser feliz con Mulder y su hijo? Nunca, ésa era la respuesta. Porque tenían que alejarse de ellos para siempre.  
  
-Cuidarán bien de él. - dijo más para convencerse a sí misma, que para que Mulder la oyera. - Adoran a William y son... - añadió con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. - los mejores padres adoptivos que... - no terminó la frase.   
  
¡No! ¡Era *su* bebé! Era tan injusto todo, habían estado a punto de llevárselo cuando había nacido, se lo habían dejado ¿por qué alejarlo de ella ahora? ¿Por qué no permitir que estuvieran juntos?  
  
Por otra parte, ya había decidido una vez que quería que su hijo creciera sin tener que temerle a nada ni a nadie, quería que pudiera jugar y reír como un niño normal, que pudiera dormir por las noches sabiendo que al despertar sus padres seguirían ahí...  
  
-No te preocupes, estará bien. - le dijo Mulder apretando su mano. - Además, te apuesto a que el agente Doggett ya tiene organizado un fondo para la universidad...  
  
Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Le agradeció que tratara de alegrarla, de animarla.  
  
Entonces, al volver su vista al frente, los vieron salir del edificio. Ella llevaba al bebé en sus brazos y él le abrió la puerta trasera, seguramente habían instalado una silla para niños. Ella acomodó al bebé y cerró la puerta con suavidad. John le había abierto la puerta del copiloto, la besó antes de subir.  
  
Dos minutos, tal vez menos. Era todo lo que necesitaba, pensó Mulder.   
  
Saldría, los llamaría, ellos le verían y le darían a su hijo. Es más, conociéndolos, le darían su auto para que se fueran lo más rápido posible de la ciudad. Al demonio todo lo que esa mujer les había dicho, podrían huir. Si no estaban seguros en ningún rincón de USA, el mundo era mucho más grande que eso, podrían esconderse en Sudamérica o en Asia o en cualquier lugar...  
  
La mano de Dana apretando la suya, tal como él lo había hecho hace unos instantes, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenían que dejarlo ir.  
  
Frente a ellos, y al mismo tiempo a millones de kilómetros, John volvía a besar a su esposa antes de hacer partir el auto y conducir hacia su nueva vida.  
  
*******  
  
Fox y Dana vagaron por varias ciudades del medioeste antes de establecerse en Cedar Falls, Iowa. Habían tomado los nombres de Dana y William Murphy al llegar ahí con la ayuda de Yves y Jimmy. Sólo ellos, la señora Scully, Gibson y Skinner sabían dónde estaban.  
  
Con su título de psicólogo (de una universidad en Dallas y no el original de Oxford, por supuesto) él había encontrado trabajo en un centro de rehabilitación para jóvenes adictos. Ella había conseguido un puesto en un hospital.  
  
Lo gracioso fue que ellos tuvieron que empezar a pensar muy pronto en un fondo para la universidad, porque al poco tiempo de haberse establecido Gibson (ahora llamado Steve Murphy) se mudó con ellos.  
  
Skinner había conseguido que el traslado de Doggett fuera a San Diego, por lo que siempre habían tenido noticias de Will gracias a Margaret. Hasta que ella murió.  
  
La muerte de su madre, cinco años después de haber tenido que empezar a esconderse, fue un duro golpe para Dana. Por primera vez, desde que habían huido, se permitieron un "descuido": fueron hasta San Diego para el funeral.  
  
La reunión con la familia fue más fácil de lo que habían esperado. De partida porque no pensaban saludar a los hermanos de Dana y no lo habrían hecho si Tara no hubiera enviado Matthew a buscarlos y pedirles que fueran a la casa.  
  
Cuando se encontraron con Bill, Dana y su hermano se dijeron todo lo que nunca se habían dicho, se recriminaron por abandonar a su madre y abandonarse mutuamente desde antes que ella entrara al FBI y se involucrara con Mulder. Y, finalmente, se perdonaron. Y lloraron y se abrazaron y prometieron que dejarían el pasado atrás y tratarían de recordar los buenos tiempos.  
  
Después de eso, veían a Bill, Charlie y sus familias un par de veces al año. Los visitaban en su casa con jardín de Cedar Falls o Mulder y Dana viajaban hasta San Diego. Incluso una vez se habían reunido en Disneylandia.  
  
Como Maggie nunca le dijo a sus hijos que el mayor de los Doggett (que habían tenido a Helena cuando llevaban menos de un año de casados) era en realidad el hijo de Dana, los hermanos de ella no intentaron mantener el contacto con ellos.  
  
Pocos meses después de la muerte de Maggie, perdieron todo contacto con Will, porque John fue ascendido y trasladado a un destino desconocido.  
  
De la conspiración y los super soldados no habían vuelto a saber desde hacía un tiempo. Lo último que habían sabido era que un grupo de super soldados, liderados por Shanon Mc Mahon, habían sido destruidos por un grupo de humanos que buscaba salvar el planeta. La Verdad, por lo menos una parte y a unas cuantas personas, había salido a la luz.  
  
Hace un año, Mulder había sido nombrado directos del centro y Dana, jefa de Cirugía del hospital. Gibson había entrado a estudiar Sicología en Berkley y les enviaba e-mails casi a diario.  
  
Visitaban la tumba de los Van de Kamp de vez en cuando. Habían sido buenos padres para su hijo, de alguna manera les debían algo.  
  
*******  
  
Luego de mudarse a San Diego la felicidad parecía no acabarse nunca. Monica, John y el pequeño Will encontraron una casa no muy alejada de la de Maggie Scully, lo que le permitía al niño estar con su abuela biológica a menudo.  
  
Un par de meses después, Monica descubrió que estaba embarazada. Cuando Helena nació, conoció por primera vez lo que era sentir que alguien le pertenecía, no una pertenencia voluntaria por un lazo de amor, como la que la unía a sus padres y a John, sino que una pertenencia de sangre. Helena era suya porque era su sangre, su carne, nacida de su vientre.   
  
Además, el lazo que las unía era más que biológico, la pequeña Helena había heredado las dotes extrasensoriales de su madre. Su percepción le permitií compartir el más grande de los secretos que tendría con su hermano mayor: La casa estaba llena de fantasmas.   
  
Los niños los veían a menudo: sentados viendo tele, frente al computador o simplemente con ellos mientras jugaban. No los asustaban, eran espíritus amigables que jamás les habrían hecho daño. Ambos niños sabían, de alguna manera que no podían explicar, que un niño rubio de ojos claros y una niña de expresión dulce eran sus hermanos. No le decían nada a sus padres, no habrían entendido, pero la abuela Claudia (la madre de Monica) siempre los escuchaba y sabía, después de tener a una hija con las mismas habilidades, que los niños no mentían.  
  
La muerte de Maggie Scully lo sorprendió en el hospital. El mismo día, Monica dio a luz a una niña a la que llamaron Allison Margaret Doggett.  
  
Unas semanas después, John fue ascendido y trasladado a Los Angeles. Monica consiguió empleo como profesora en UCLA, algo que nunca pensó que iba a terminar haciendo.  
  
Eran felices, siempre lo habían sido. Sólo las sospechas de que tal vez algún día alguien vendría por Will los preocupaba, temían que si el día llegaba no podrían protegerlo. Habían decidido contarle algún día la verdad sobre su nacimiento y sus verdaderos padres, para que estuviera preparado, pero ambos recordaban el deseo de Dana que su hijo creciera sin temerle a nada ni a nadie.  
  
Estaban en una cabaña de un amigo de Doggett, aprovechando que todos tenían vacaciones. La idea de visitar a los Van de Kamp había sido de Monica, siempre había querido ir a ver su tumba y agradecerles. Por haber muerto.  
  
*******  
  
TIEMPO PRESENTE  
  
CEMENTERIO DE OLIN, IOWA  
  
*******  
  
Mientras Dana y Monica se abrazaban, John y Mulder se encontraron sin palabras. Se miraron a los ojos, John le tendió la mano y Mulder, luego de estrechársela, le dio un abrazo.  
  
-Me da gusto verlos, DA Doggett.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe eso? - le pregntó John con sorpresa.  
  
-Tengo mis fuentes, no lo olvide...  
  
-Skinner. Sabíamos que él sabía. ¿Por qué nunca trataron de contactarnos?  
  
-No quisimos ponerlos en peligro. - le contestó Scully secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes. - le susurró Monica.  
  
Dana se admiró un momento, seguían tal como los recordaba. Al ver a su amiga darle una palmadita en el hombro como si se hubieran visto sólo hace unas semanas por última vez, como diciéndole que su amistad seguía en el mismo punto donde la habían dejado. Desgraciadamente, las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho.  
  
Ahora era ella la que abrazaba a John y Mulder, a Monica.   
  
Aunque John luchaba por conservar su imagen de calma y, hasta cierto punto, de "hombre rudo" las lágrimas estaban presionando su garganta. Hasta que se habían encontrado. Siempre había sabido que llegaría el momento, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Es más, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba antes de que los niños terminaran la escuela. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba ¿Querrían llevarse a William? ¿Qué pensaría monica? ¿Qué debían hacer? Había perdido a un hijo una vez y no tenía intenciones de perder otro, pero sabía que Will no era suyo, aunque lo amara tanto o más que si lo hubiera sido.  
  
Ese pensamiento le recordó los niños. Al voltearse los vio de pie, mirándolos extrañados. No entendían quiénes eran esas personas a quienes sus padres abrazaban tan emocionados, esas personas que hacían *llorar* a sus padres.  
  
-Vengan, niños. - les dijo. Ellos se les acercaron con desconfianza.  
  
-Así que ellos son sus hijos. - Mulder se agachó junto a los pequeños con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Era capaz de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Tendría que serlo. - Hola. - le dijo a las niñas. - Ustedes deben ser Helena y Ally. - las niñas no le contestaron. La mirada de William era particularmente fría. - Mi nombre es... Fox y ella es mi esposa Dana.  
  
Dana se acercó a los niños. Las niñas se parecían a ambos: Helena era casi un clon de su madre, pero con los ojos celestes de su padre, Ally tenía los rasgos duros de su padre, pero la dulzura de los ojos de Monica.  
  
Y estaba William, su William. El bebé al que había llevado en su vientre por nueve meses se había transformado en un muchacho hermoso, simpático, *normal*. ¿Había valido la pena su sacrificio? Sí. Sólo entonces terminó de comprender que cada noche lejos de su hijo, cada día preguntándose dónde y cómo estaría, cada vez que terminó llorando sobre su cama, con los brazos doliéndole de tanto añorar abrazarle, habían valido la pena. Porque era feliz, porque tenía una familia y porque nadie vendría a lastimarlo a él o a sus padres o a llevarse a sus hermanas.  
  
-Hola. - les dijo.  
  
Los niños guardaban silencio. No estaban asustados, porque sabían que esas personas eran conocidos de sus padres. Pero algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo y les habría gustado saber qué era.  
  
-¿Cómo conocen a Papá y Mamá? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Helena, con la mirada glacial de su padre cuando se las daba de "policía malo".  
  
-Trabajábamos juntos... - le contestó Mulder.   
  
-¿También son agentes del FBI o en la universidad? -volvió a preguntar Helena sin darle tiempo para terminar su respuesta.  
  
Fox y Dana sonrieron. Él le dio una mirada divertida a Doggett.  
  
-Se parece a su padre...  
  
-Por lo menos sacó las orejas de su madre. - le contestó Doggett tratando de sonar divertido también.  
  
-Tiene unos hijos muy... hermosos, Monica. - le dijo Dana con la voz un poco temblorosa.  
  
-¿Dónde han estado?  
  
La pregunta de Reyes los sorprendió. Había estado en silencio los últimos minutos, tratando de entender lo que vendría. Podía sentir su confusión, esa extraña mezcla de alegría y dolor que los había invadido. Este momento no era fácil para ninguno de los cuatro, aunque eso no significaba que no era un momento feliz. Nunca había dudado que estaban vivos, que habían sobrevivido y se encontraban en algún lugar del mundo, juntos, extrañando a su pequeño.  
  
-Hace algunos años nos mudamos a Cedar Falls. Trabajo en un hospital y... Fox dirige un centro de rehabilitación para jóvenes. ¿Y ustedes?  
  
-Me trasladaron a Los Angeles. Estamos de vacaciones...  
  
-Un lugar extraño para venir de vacaciones. - el comentario se le escapó a Mulder antes de que alcanzara de procesarlo en su cerebro.  
  
-Tenía ganas de venir a verlos. Fue bueno.  
  
Dana le dio una mirada a su esposo que era al mismo tiempo de alivio y una petición de socorro. No aguantaría mucho tiempo más ahí.  
  
-Bueno... será mejor que nos vayamos. Fue un placer verlos.  
  
-¿Quieren ir a almorzar con nosotros? - Doggett no quería dejarlos ir así de rápido, tenían tantas cosas que contarse, tenían un asunto muy importante que resolver.  
  
-Será mejor que no, John. Les daremos nuestra dirección, pueden visitarnos cuando tengan tiempo.  
  
-Espero que nos veamos otra vez antes de los próximos ocho años.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, Monica. Es que... tenemos que volver a casa luego. Dana tiene que ir al hospital esta noche y...  
  
Mulder no terminó la frase. Dana le escribió la dirección y el teléfono en un papel.  
  
-Adios, niños. - les dijo Mulder a los pequeños. - Cuiden a su perro. - acarició la cabeza rojiza de su hijo. Las niñas le sonrieron. William permaneció con la mirada fría y sin una pizca de expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Adios, niños. - Dana les hizo una seña. No se atrvió a acercarse más, si lo hacía no podría reunir el valor para separarse de William.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
John y Monica avanzaban abrazados lentamente hacia su auto. Los niños iban delante de ellos, correteando y riéndose.  
  
-Nos lo dejaron. - dijo John, con un tono que era una pregunta más que una afirmación.  
  
-¿Crees que... - Monica no terminó.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-...que querrán recuperarlo después?  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
Ambos volvieron al silencio. Se sentían inquietos, pero a la vez aliviados. Sus amigos estaban vivos y bien, eran felices o eso parecía. Eso aliviaba en parte la culpa de haberse quedado con su hijo.  
  
William caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que sus hermanas hacían o decían. Durante años, ciertas imágenes y sensaciones habían invadido su mente, recuerdos que él no alcanzaba a comprender y no podía explicar. ¿Quiénes eran las personas que lo visitaban en sus sueños? ¿Por qué los fantasmas se quedaban con él? ¿Quiénes eran esos fantasmas y por qué los protegían?  
  
Eran muchas las preguntas que nunca le había hecho a nadie, temores que ni siquiera le había confiado a Helena o a la abuela Claudia. Sabía que ni ellas lo entenderían, que era *su* secreto y que él tendría que resolverlo por sí mismo cuando llegara el momento.  
  
Ahora todo volvía a él. Y las imágenes y sensaciones aparentemente inconexas de pronto cobraban un significado.  
  
Calor.  
  
Amor.  
  
Pérdida.  
  
Un móvil en una cuna moviéndose e iluminándose.  
  
Voces en la noche.  
  
Miedo.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Separación.  
  
Distancia.  
  
Un móvil que ya no se movía por sí mismo, en otra cuna, muy lejos de casa.  
  
Muerte.  
  
Mamá. Papá. Helena. Ally. Los abuelos.  
  
Por fin todo tenía sentido, aunque no calzaran todas las piezas del puzzle en este minuto, sabía que tenía las respuestas. No podía dejarlas ir.  
  
Cuando Monica y John vieron que su hijo se acercaba a ellos con una expresión de determinación que nunca le habían visto, se abrazaron con más fuerza y se miraron a los ojos. El momento había llegado.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fox y Dana seguían donde los Doggett los habían dejado. Estaban abrazados y ambos lloraban en silencio. No necesitaban palabras para decirse lo que sentían.  
  
Todos estos años lo habían compartido todo. Habían estado juntos en momentos de dolor y de alegría. Habían aprendido a aceptarse tal y como eran y se habían cambiado mutuamente. Habían abierto sus corazones, dejando espacio al amor, que los había llenado por completo. Compartían sus creencias y sus miedos. Compartían su milagro.  
  
"Nunca renuncies a un milagro" habían dicho una y otra vez. Renunciaron al suyo dos veces. Y les dolía, aunque no se arrepentían.  
  
"Tal vez hay esperanza" habían dicho y por fin habían descubierto que tenían razón. La esperanza se había hecho carne en el vientre de una mujer estéril, había sobrevivido peligros que muchas personas adultas no habrían resistido aún se mantenía de pie. La esperanza los había visitado hoy con el rostro pecoso y sonriente de un niño de casi diez años. Y les había dicho que volvería a verlos.  
  
Lloraban en silencio.   
  
Pero no todo era dolor. Estaban aliviados, se sentían realizados por ver que su sacrificio había valido la pena.  
  
Se separaron sólo unos centímetros y se dieron vuelta a ver qué ocurría cuando oyeron la vocecita que cantaba:  
  
-William was a bullfrog...  
  
*******  
  
FIN 


End file.
